The Bitter S
by Rhea's Teleplays
Summary: Trip help aliens repair their warp engine, but their senior engineer isn't about to make his job easy or pleasant.
1. Teaser

ENTERPRISE

"The Bitter"

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. ENTERPRISE HALL

Archer is following behind Trip, who is unaware Archer is following him. Trip hastily checks over the tools and equipment in a case.

TRIP  
(to himself)  
I know I forgot something.  
Probably something stupid like a  
wrench or screwdriver. Be just the luck.

Archer smiles but says nothing.

TRIP  
A PADD!

Trip spins, running into Archer. Archer falls back, laughing.

TRIP  
Captain.

ARCHER  
I have been following you since  
the lift and Trip, you worry too much.

TRIP  
(perturbed)  
The Xyrillians think I did such a  
great job they sent these Arestak  
asking me for help. I gotta do this right.

ARCHER  
(shakes his head)  
They aren't asking for a miracle,  
Trip. They just need to find out  
why their warp drive keeps going  
off line. You'll have it figured  
out in two days, knowing you.

TRIP  
There could be a million reasons  
it's going off line. I really  
should take a team with me.

ARCHER  
No. Just you. And you have kept  
them waiting for twenty minutes,  
so forget the PADD and let's go.

TRIP  
But I--

ARCHER  
Trip, they have equipment on  
their ship. I'm sure they'll be  
happy to share.

TRIP  
But--

ARCHER  
(laughs)  
Would you get off my ship!

Trip smiles as he turns around and starts walking. The two board the Arestak ship. The walls of the ship are chrome metal that glistens like sterile surgical equipment and mutes all sounds. They turn left and Trip enters a small circular room.

INT. DEOMPRESSION CHAMBER

Trip looks around the room with a heavy sigh. Archer stops outside of the room. Trip turns to him.

ARCHER  
We'll be rendezvousing in seven  
days. Try to behave that long.

TRIP  
(smiles)  
Don't I always?

ARCHER  
Should I really answer that?

TRIP  
(shrugs)  
Probably not.

Archer taps the controls outside the door and the chamber door slides shut, separating the two. Trip sets his bags down on the floor and lays down on the bench. He hears the locks on the door engage and then silence. Trip closes his eyes.

CUT TO:

END OF TEASER


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

(NOTE: Episode credits fall over opening scenes.)

INT. DEOMPRESSION CHAMBER - NEXT DAY

Trip is asleep on the bench with a blanket tossed on the floor beside him. The chamber door opens and three Arestak walk in, staring down at him. Captain PAH'PR is in the middle and DOCTOR GHU'JH stands to his right.

PAH'PR  
(quiet)  
Commander Tucker.

Trip wakes up. He looks up at the aliens for a moment and then closes his eyes. He tries to wet his dry mouth.

DOCTOR GHU'JH  
Give him a couple minutes, Captain.

Trip opens his eyes again, looking back up at the aliens. They are dressed in loose uniforms with no real definition of a waist. The uniforms are two colors, with the tops black and the pants a solid color.

The outside seams of the pants are solid black. Metal strips of gold, pewter or silver are fastened to the seam along the thigh, signifying the wearer's rank.

The Arestak have gold tone parched skin that looks as if it would crumble when touched. Yet it stretches and moves easily over their dense bones and bulging muscles.

Their hair is cut short and neat, and their eyes have translucent colored pupils. Their hands and fingers are long, thin and bony.

TRIP  
(sluggish, tired)  
How long have I been in here?

PAH'PR  
A day and a half.

TRIP  
It took me that long to adjust?

PAH'PR  
No. It was only twelve hours.  
However, the Xyrillians told us  
you were disoriented when you  
went through their decompression  
and refused to rest until your  
captain ordered you to. Since  
your ship is out of range, we  
thought it was best that you rest  
until your body had adjusted to  
the decompression.

TRIP  
(tight smile)  
Thank you for the concern.

PAH'PR  
(places hands on stomach)  
I am Captain Pah'pr.

Trip extends his hand to Pah'pr and immediately withdraws it.

TRIP  
Sorry. I forgot you don't touch  
others of the same sex.

PAH'PR  
That is correct. Doctor Ghu'jh  
needs to examine you.

Trip nods. Doctor Ghu'jh sits down beside Trip and begins to scan him.

PAH'PR  
We were able to replicate many of  
the menu items sent to us and a  
liquid sustenance that will keep  
you hydrated.

Doctor Ghu'jh lowers her instruments.

DOCTOR GHU'JH  
Our environment not only has  
heavier gravity than you're used  
to, but it is also drier and warmer.  
You need to intake plenty of  
liquid sustenance. Your doctor  
told me you are highly susceptible  
to dehydration. Is that correct?

TRIP  
Yeah. Real easy for me.

DOCTOR GHU'JH  
Did you bring lighter clothing?

TRIP  
(more alert)  
Yeah. Exactly what you recommended.

DOCTOR GHU'JH  
(looks up at Pah'pr)  
He should be scheduled for  
frequent breaks.

Trip looks at Doctor Ghu'jh with open surprise.

PAH'PR  
Is there a problem, Commander Tucker?

Trip looks at Pah'pr for a long moment.

TRIP  
No, sir.

DOCTOR GHU'JH  
Are you feeling ill?

TRIP  
No.

DOCTOR GHU'JH  
If you do, alert me immediately.

Trip nods.

DOCTOR GHU'JH  
(stands)  
Be certain to change out of your  
uniform as soon as possible to  
avoid heat stroke.

TRIP  
I will. Thank you.

Trip and Doctor Ghu'jh shake hands and she departs.

PAH'PR  
I will show you to your resting  
hex. You should take rest the  
remainder of the day and intake  
sustenance. We do not dine  
together as your kind. You will  
find a device similar to your  
resequencer in your hex and you  
will dine there. In the morning  
you may start on repairing the warp drive.

TRIP  
Sounds good.

Trip stands and before he can reach for his bags the third Arestak grabs them up. Trip offers the Arestak a smile and he returns it with an uncertain smile. The three depart the chamber.

INT. ARESTAK HALL

In the hall the three pass an Arestak standing by the door. This is JAHK'PR and he holds Trip's gaze until Trip looks away.

CUT TO:

INT. ARESTAK ENGINEERING - DAY

Pah'pr and Trip enter engineering. Trip is dressed in a short sleeve shirt and light civilian pants and shoes. His communicator can be seen tucked into his shirt pocket.

Small patches of sweat have begun to form dark patches on Trip's shirt. Like the rest of the ship, the room is steel chrome. The controls are touch pads in green and golds.

The warp engine stands horizontal in the middle of the room and towers three and a half decks high. There are tinted windows along the side on each deck that, when the engine runs, glow blue as the plasma runs through the engine.

The normal background noise of an engineering room is muted to the point that the sounds feel like they are sounds from memory rather than actual sounds. Trip walks up to a control panel on the rail that surrounds the warp drive and looks slightly frustrated.

Pah'pr stands beside him, watching Trip's face for a moment. He turns, looking up and then looks back to Trip.

PAH'PR  
If you will wait here a moment, I  
will fetch our senior engineer.

TRIP  
Okay.

Pah'pr leaves. Trip continues to look over the control panel. He hears a voice raise above the soft murmur and looks up. Pah'pr and Jahk'pr are standing on the second deck and Pah'pr is talking.

Trip glances around, notices no one else is paying attention and looks back at the control panel. He hears his name mentioned as an Arestak near him drops a tool. Trip looks up. Everyone in engineering is watching the two.

Trip turns again. Pah'pr has Jahk'pr by the back of the neck and is holding him close. Pah'pr is continuing to talk and Jahk'pr is trying to pull away. Pah'pr pushes Jahk'pr away and he stumbles back.

Pah'pr walks away and Jahk'pr follows. Around Trip the engineering crew is talking quietly among themselves. Trip turns back to the control panel.

PAH'PR  
Commander Tucker.

Trip smiles as he turns around. His smile wilts when he sees Jahk'pr is with Pah'pr. There is a tense moment of silence. Pah'pr looks down at Jahk'pr. Jahk'pr's jaw tenses. He steps forward, bowing his head slightly.

JAHK'PR  
I am senior engineer, Jahk'pr.

TRIP  
(forced smile)  
Pleased to meet you.

Jahk'pr motions past Trip.

JAHK'PR  
This is Assistant Aws'tp. She  
will aid you while you are  
working on our warp engine.

Trip turns. An Arestak female walks up and extends her hand to Trip. The two shake hands.

TRIP  
Pleased to meet you.

AWS'TP  
And you, Commander Tucker.

PAH'PR  
I must return to my command post.  
If you should need anything,  
Commander, or you find  
difficulties with anything or  
anyone, alert me. I will remedy  
the problem immediately.

TRIP  
Thank you, Captain.

Pah'pr turns so he can face Jahk'pr. He gives the young Arestak a long, stern glance as he departs. A heavy silence follows his departure. Trip notices the engineering crew is silently watching the three.

JAHK'PR  
(looking at the crew)  
GET BACK TO WORK!

The crew immediately obeys. Jahk'pr turns a hateful glare on Trip. He steps close to Trip, jabbing an index finger into Trip's chest.

JAHK'PR  
I don't need you here, know that.  
Captain Pah'pr has it in his mind  
we need help from aliens,  
however, so I must obey. Since  
that is the case, I suggest three  
things occur. One, you had better  
fix the warp drive. Two, do not  
tell me what you cannot do  
because if I fix it, I will send  
you back to the rendezvous  
location in an escape life  
sphere. And stay out of my way or  
I will break every frail bone in  
your alien body. Are we clear,  
Commander Tucker?

TRIP  
(snarls)  
Crystal.

JAHK'PR  
What?

TRIP  
That means yes.

Trip puts on a cold smile. Jahk'pr snarls and leaves. Trip waits for him to leave before looking at Aws'tp. She was looking at the floor.

TRIP  
How'd he get to be a senior  
engineer like that?

AWS'TP  
He is Captain Pah'pr's son and he  
is here because of disciplinary  
infractions while serving aboard  
another ship. His temper is  
inherited from his mother.

Trip laughs.

AWS'TP  
What did I say that was amusing?

TRIP  
His temper is inherited from his  
mother. Among my kind, it's  
almost a customary joke to blame  
a child's bad behavior on a  
parent that's not present.

AWS'TP  
I read all the information your  
science officer provided us on  
humans and I did not read about  
this custom.

TRIP  
It's an almost custom and our  
science officer is a Vulcan. She  
only thinks she knows everything  
about humans.

AWS'TP  
I see I have much to learn about humans.

Trip turns back to the controls.

TRIP  
Can you tell me what all these  
controls say?

AWS'TP  
No.

Trip looks at her with open surprise. She smiles, laughing softly. She produces an instrument from her pocket.

AWS'TP  
I can show you how to read them yourself.

Trip is amused by her sense of humor. Aws'tp instructs Trip how to use a device that projects a holographic interpreter over the control panel. She gets done and looks up at Trip. Trip is staring at the holographic display.

AWS'TP  
Is something wrong?

TRIP  
Your culture uses a lot of  
holographs, doesn't it?

AWS'TP  
Yes. They have become quite  
useful to us. Just recently, four  
months to be exact, we began  
using them for entertainment. Our  
ship was the first of five  
equipped with a room that  
projects an interactive holograph  
in the entire room.

TRIP  
Maybe if we finish early you can  
show it to me.

AWS'TP  
I'd be honored to.

TRIP  
How do I pull up the diagnostic  
and maintenance reports for the  
last thirty days and the last two cycles?

Aws'tp begins instructing Trip on how to use the ship's computer.

CUT TO:

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT. ARESTAK ENGINEERING

Trip is standing at a control panel on the railing surrounding the warp drive. Sweat from his chest, back, neck and armpits has turned those areas of his short-sleeved shirt dark.

He keeps using a rag to wipe sweat off his face as he works. Trip leans back, looking up the warp drive in front of him. Light is shining through the observation windows, adding pale blue light to the regular lighting. It reflects and refracts off the chrome metal walls and railing.

Jahk'pr is standing at a control panel behind Trip. Aws'tp is manning another set of controls on the opposite side of the warp drive.

TRIP  
Engineering to the bridge.

PAH'PR'S COM VOICE  
Responding, Commander

TRIP  
I think we're ready for a trial  
run. I'm going to open her up to warp one.

JAHK'PR  
(mocking)  
Why warp one, Commander? Are you  
worried your repairs won't work.

Trip's eyes briefly narrow.

TRIP  
(hint of irritation)  
At warp one, we can come to a  
quick halt if something should go  
wrong.  
(looks back at Jahk'pr)Unless it's your goal to destroy  
yourself, the crew and the ship.

JAHK'PR  
(haughty)  
I did no suggest that. Perhaps  
you should focus on your task,  
Commander Tucker.

TRIP  
(looks at controls)  
Gladly. Captain, are we ready?

PAH'PR'S COM VOICE  
We are prepared to go to warp  
one. Perhaps you should operate  
helm controls, Commander.

TRIP  
I trust, Fye'h, Captain. Just  
tell him to be ready to stop if I  
start shouting like an insane man.

PAH'PR'S COM VOICE  
He says he'll be prepared.

Trip looks down at the controls and taps several spots on the screen.

TRIP  
Bringing her up nice and easy to  
warp one, Fye'h.

Despite the noise-dampening atmosphere, the warp drive whine is not dampened and the volume increases slightly.

TRIP  
Aws'tp, how's the old girl looking?

AWS'TP  
All readings are within normal limitations.

TRIP  
Okay, let's get a little  
ambitious. Feel comfortable going  
to warp three Fye'h?

PAH'PR'S COM VOICE  
He says he does.

TRIP  
(rolls his eyes)  
Let's go then. Alert me if any  
warnings go off, Aws'tp.

The whine of the warp engine increases in pitch.

TRIP  
We're at warp three. Going to  
warp four, Fye'h.  
(leans to side to see Aws'tp)  
How's it looking over there?

AWS'TP  
Everything is within normal  
operating limits, Commander Tucker.

JAHK'PR  
Perhaps we should go to warp six,  
Captain. Since the engine appears to be working.

Trip looks back at Jahk'pr. Jahk'pr offers a cold, hateful smile.

PAH'PR'S COM VOICE  
Commander Tucker?

Trip looks at Aws'tp.

TRIP  
Aws'tp?

AWS'TP  
All readings are still within  
normal operating limits, Commander.

TRIP  
(concerned)  
They aren't even close to  
critical? Not even the coils?

AWS'TP  
No, Commander.

Trip looks worried.

TRIP  
Going to warp six. Aws'tp, start  
shutting systems down if anything  
starts going into critical.

AWS'TP  
Yes, Commander.

A moment passes and no one says anything.

TRIP  
Anything, Aws'tp?

AWS'TP  
No. Everything is normal.

TRIP  
The top speed of your engine is  
six point eight, right?

JAHK'PR  
(goading)  
You didn't read that, Commander Tucker?

Trip ignores him.

AWS'TP  
That is correct.

TRIP  
And there is no readings showing  
anything in critical?

AWS'TP  
No.

TRIP  
(under his breath)  
Something is not right here.  
(taps the controls )  
I'm bringing us out of warp,  
Captain Pah'pr.

PAH'PR'S COM VOICE  
Is there something wrong?

TRIP  
No, but there should be. There  
should be a rise in the operation  
readouts, things should be going  
into critical at warp six.

JAHK'PR  
(incitive)  
He is doubting his work, Captain.  
Perhaps he shouldn't continue  
working on this project.

Trip spins around.

TRIP  
You've been a senior engineer for  
a year and a half, Jahk'pr. I've  
been one for thirteen. A warp  
drive, running at top capacity,  
should, at the very least, show  
the warp coil temperatures rising  
to critical. That means there is  
something in the engine or in the  
sensors malfunctioning. So cut the crap!

PAH'PR'S COM VOICE  
(calm, quiet)  
Commander, perhaps Jahk'pr is correct.

Trip turns back to the controls, staring at the companel.

TRIP  
What?

PAH'PR'S COM VOICE  
You may be doubting your repairs.  
You have made extraordinary  
progress, and we have been  
running off and on at warp one  
since you were able to bring it  
back on line three days ago. I  
believe you have fixed it.

TRIP  
I don't mean any disrespect by  
disagreeing with you, Captain  
Pah'pr, but I have to disagree  
with you. This engine is not  
fixed. There is something else  
wrong with it. Those readouts  
should be showing some rise from  
normal to critical.

There is a silent moment. Pah'pr is heard clearing his throat.

PAH'PR'S COM VOICE  
Commander, when was the last time  
you took rest?

TRIP  
I don't really remember.

PAH'PR'S COM VOICE  
I propose that you take a rest,  
Commander. When you rise you  
will, as you say, pick the engine  
and sensors apart, and we will  
run another test. If the readouts  
remain the same, then the only  
logical conclusion is that you  
have succeeded to repair our warp drive.

TRIP  
(smiles)  
And I can hear T'Pol saying  
exactly that, Captain. Okay. I'll  
call it a day for now and come  
back to this in the morning.

PAH'PR'S COM VOICE  
Good. I could send someone to  
show you the holographic recreation  
room this evening.

TRIP  
I'd like that, Captain.

PAH'PR'S COM VOICE  
Then I will do so. Bridge out.

Trip leans on the railing, letting out a tired sigh. He looks down when Aws'tp leans on the railing beside him. She smiles, laying a hand on his arm.

AWS'TP  
You'll fix this.

TRIP  
(quiet)  
Go a whole lot quicker if  
Jahk'pr'd lose that chip on his  
shoulder and help me.

AWS'TP  
You should talk to him, Commander.

TRIP  
That boy doesn't want to talk to me, Aws'tp.

AWS'TP  
Perhaps. Or perhaps he thinks the  
same of you.

TRIP  
(smiles)  
You the ship psychologist too?

AWS'TP  
I fix many things, Commander. My  
husbands always complain about  
it. Perhaps I will even choose to  
fix this rift between you and Jahk'pr.

TRIP  
I think you oughta leave this one  
alone, Aws'tp.

AWS'TP  
We will see. Good leave, Commander.

TRIP  
Good leave.

Trip stands and leaves engineering, avoiding looking at Jahk'pr.

CUT TO:

INT. ARESTAK REST HEX - NIGHT

Trip is sitting in a chair with his feet up on the desk, reading a PADD. He is dressed in a muscle shirt, shorts and sandals. A breeze from the environment duct above is blowing air down on him. The doorbell beeps.

TRIP  
Come in.

The door opens and the person enters. Trip doesn't get up or turn around.

TRIP  
How can I help ya?

JAHK'PR (O.S.)  
Why is it so cold in here?

TRIP  
Because it's so hot everywhere  
else . What can I do for you, Jahk'pr?

JAHK'PR (O.S.)  
I was ordered to take you to the  
holographic recreation room.

Trip's eyes drift up from the PADD in his hand to the wall. He closes his eyes, mouthing, 'She didn't!'

TRIP  
That's okay. I'm busy so you're  
off the hook. Thanks for asking, Jahk'pr.

JAHK'PR (O.S.)  
I was not asking. I was ordered  
to entertain you and show you the  
holographic recreation room.

TRIP  
(brow furrows)  
Sounds to me like Captain Pah'pr  
ordered you to have some fun, Jahk'pr.

Trip turns his chair, facing Jahk'pr. Jahk'pr is standing at attention with his hands held behind his back.

TRIP  
Doesn't that tell you something, kid?

JAHK'PR  
All it tells me is that my  
captain ordered me to entertain  
you this evening and show you the  
holographic recreation room. What  
are you implying it means?

TRIP  
(pinches bridge of nose)  
Don't pay any mind to what I was  
implying, but I'm not interested in going.  
(looks up, waves PADD)  
I'm busy.

Jahk'pr reaches out, snatches the PADD from Trip and hurls it onto the bed.

TRIP  
HEY!

Trip rises to his feet and they glare at each other.

JAHK'PR  
I was ordered to take you. You've  
already made me look lazy and  
incompetent. If I have to drug  
you and drag you to the recreation  
room I will do it. You will not  
make me a fool of once again.

TRIP  
(smirked)  
I don't think you need my help to  
look like a fool, Jahk'pr. You're  
doing a fine job on your own.

JAHK'PR  
Are you insulting me?

TRIP  
Did it sound like an insult?

Jahk'pr's jaw tightens. Trip walks to the door and steps out into the hall. He turns back, meeting Jahk'pr's eyes.

TRIP  
Well?

JAHK'PR  
Well what?

TRIP  
Are you going to show me the  
holographic recreation room?  
That's if you aren't busy.

Jahk'pr walks out into the hall, seeing several Arestak were standing in the hall watching them. He forces a pleasant smile.

JAHK'PR  
Certainly. Follow me.

Jahk'pr leads the way.

INT. HOLOGRAPHIC RECREATION ROOM

Trip and Jahk'pr enter the room together. Trip walks to the center of the room, staring at the walls. Jahk'pr slowly walks up, watching Trip.

JAHK'PR  
Computer.  
(the computer beeps)  
Display Ede'thif.

A holograph of an Arestak city appears around them. The street Trip stands on is bustling with Arestak and Trip is amazed at what he's seeing. He sees a pinnacle of rock and points to it.

TRIP  
What are the rock formations?

JAHK'PR  
They are geological formations.

TRIP  
They look man-made.

JAHK'PR  
They are on nearly all the plateaus.

Trip walks along the street, stopping at a railing that guards the edge of a chasm. The rock walls disappear into darkness before being lit by magma miles below.

TRIP  
What's this?

Jahk'pr joins him.

JAHK'PR  
Chasms surround all the plateaus  
of the cities. Some go to the  
core, most only go several  
hundred meters.

TRIP  
Only? That's a big only.

JAHK'PR  
This one goes to the core. If you  
go to the center of that bridge there,  
(points at the bridge)  
you can see the magma below.

TRIP  
This is a holograph.

JAHK'PR  
It is an accurate holograph.

TRIP  
Is it safe?

JAHK'PR  
Yes. Safeties are still on.

Trip walks out to the middle of the bridge. He reaches the middle and looks over the edge. The magma below is a thin line of light. Trip looks up when he hears Jahk'pr say something and has only a moment to see Jahk'pr is smiling evilly.

The bridge disappears from underneath Trip and he falls into the chasm. He doesn't have time to scream before he lands on an invisible surface. Trip slowly and cautiously gets to his feet.

Below him the chasm stretches down to the magma at the bottom. Trip turns, finding Jahk'pr standing at the edge of the chasm and that the city has disappeared revealing the barren land as it had been before it was colonized.

Trip storms over to Jahk'pr. Jahk'pr's calm expression doesn't change even when Trip grabs his shirt and yanks him forward.

TRIP  
(enraged)  
What the hell did you do that  
for? You think that was funny?

A cold smile settles on Jahk'pr's lips.

JAHK'PR  
I did find it rather amusing.

TRIP  
I could have been hurt!

JAHK'PR  
The safeties are on. You would  
not have received any injury even  
if you fell into the magma.

Trip pushes him away, backing several steps.

TRIP  
The hell with you! How do I get  
out of here?

JAHK'PR  
You cannot leave for another  
forty-five minutes.

TRIP  
And why's that?

JAHK'PR  
I am to allow you to explore the  
recreation room for an hour. You  
are not leaving until it has been  
an hour. I follow orders.

TRIP  
I WANT OUT OF HERE NOW!

Jahk'pr doesn't reply. Trip turns, putting his hands on his hips. He shakes his head a little, kicking at a couple of rocks. The two are silent for several minutes. Trip sighs.

TRIP  
Show me something else then.  
Anything but this place.

JAHK'PR  
Anything?

TRIP  
Except a desert. I hate deserts.

JAHK'PR  
Computer, display Arestak as it is today.

The scene changes.

INT. HOLOGRAPHIC ARESTAK DYING WORLD

The two are standing in the middle of a lava field. Trip closes his eyes.

TRIP  
I shoulda known.

JAHK'PR  
You should have known what?

Trip looks over his shoulder at Jahk'pr.

TRIP  
Aren't there any holographs with  
trees, or water, or grass?

JAHK'PR  
(approaches Trip)  
No. We did not come from any  
place with trees, water, or grass.

TRIP  
There were never any trees on  
your home world before it started  
erupting? Or whatever that time  
was called.

JAHK'PR  
It is called zji'pegh, or 'Anger  
of the gods.' The lands began to  
crack open and fire rose up to  
engulf the cities and our  
ancestors fled to other stars.

TRIP  
What was it like before that?

JAHK'PR  
Computer, display Arestak three  
hundred years ago.

INT. HOLOGRAPHIC ARESTAK Desert

Holographic sand dunes appear around them and they are standing atop a high sand dune. Trip turns in a circle and all he can see is sand and sky in all direction. He looks at Jahk'pr.

TRIP  
I said I didn't want to visit a desert.

JAHK'PR  
You wanted to know what Arestak  
looked like before the zji'pegh.  
Perhaps you should decide what  
you really want to know.

TRIP  
You're telling me your entire  
planet was a desert?

JAHK'PR  
Mostly. There were oases, but not  
many. My ancestors were a nomadic  
people and they traveled from  
oasis to oasis. There were a few  
cities and they were the ones  
that developed all technology.

Trip looked back across the sand, shielding his eyes.

TRIP  
Quite the environment change, I guess.

JAHK'PR  
I wouldn't know. It was before my  
great-ancestor was given birth.

The ship shakes suddenly followed by a ship alarm going off.

ARESTAK COM OFFICER  
All crew report immediately to  
battle stations. We are under attack.

JAHK'PR  
Computer--

The ship rocks again and Jahk'pr and Trip fall onto the sand dune. Jahk'pr gets to his feet.

JAHK'PR  
Computer, end holo--

Another rock knocks him off his feet. From behind Jahk'pr sparks shower and both see the door and controls.

JAHK'PR  
Hurry. We have to get to the door  
before it disappears.

The two get to their feet and run toward the door. The ship shakes again, knocking them down. They both get to their knees and find the holograph has covered the opening.

JAHK'PR  
Computer, end holograph.

The holograph remains.

TRIP  
Is it my imagination or is it  
getting warm fast in here?

JAHK'PR  
Computer, respond

The computer didn't respond.

JAHK'PR  
Computer, reveal exit.

The ship rocks again. No exit is displayed.

TRIP  
Can't you just shut it off? I saw  
controls when we came in here.  
Can't you use those?

Jahk'pr looks back at him. He motions across the vast expanse around them.

JAHK'PR  
Tell me, Commander Tucker, do you  
think the controls are behind  
sand or sky? The holograph moves  
with us so you will never be  
within a body length near the  
wall. If the computer is off  
line, we aren't getting out.

The ship rocks violently. Trip falls back and rolls down the dune. Jahk'pr loses his balance on the next hit and lands in a heap beside Trip. Both stay down while the ship continues to rock.

CUT TO:

INT. ARESTAK BRIDGE

Captain Pah'pr grips his chair when the ship rocks. He turns to the ARESTAK COM OFFICER standing at a station behind him. On his other side the ARESTAK SCIENCE OFFICER is standing at another station.

PAH'PR  
Locate Jahk'pr and Commander Tucker.

She obeyed.

PAH'PR  
Evasive maneuvers. Return fire!

The ship shakes again.

ARESTAK COM OFFICER  
They are in the holographic  
recreation room, Captain. I am  
not getting a response.

ARESTAK SCIENCE OFFICER  
The holographic computer is off  
line, Captain. They probably have  
no communications in there nor  
can they get out.

PAH'PR  
Pah'pr to engineering.

AWS'TP'S COM VOICE  
Responding, Captain.

PAH'PR  
The chief engineers are trapped  
in the holographic recreation  
room. Order the crew to maintain  
engineering as best they can and  
prepare to go to warp five.

AWS'TP'S COM VOICE  
Captain, Commander Tucker warned  
us about going to warp--

PAH'PR  
We either go to warp or we die  
fighting. We are outnumbered, Assistant.

AWS'TP'S COM VOICE  
Understood. We will be ready to  
go to warp in two minutes.

PAH'PR  
Alert me when we are prepared.

AWS'TP'S COM VOICE  
Compliant, Captain.

Pah'pr turns his attention back to keeping his ship from being destroyed.

CUT TO:

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. HOLOGRAPHIC ARESTAK DESERT

Trip and Jahk'pr lay where they are, both appearing to be holding their breath. Slowly the two get to their feet and let out their breath.

JAHK'PR  
I think it may be over.

TRIP  
Can we get out of here?

JAHK'PR  
Computer, display exit.

There is no response.

JAHK'PR  
Computer, open a COM channel to the bridge.

Still there is no response. Jahk'pr shakes his head, looking at Trip. Trip sits down, falling back against the sand dune.

TRIP  
We could have been trapped  
somewhere...nicer. But noooo. You  
have to take me literally and  
bring us to a desert. It even  
feels like a desert!

JAHK'PR  
Are you going to simply lay there and complain?

TRIP  
(looks up at Jahk'pr)  
No. I'm going to lay here,  
complain and wait. What are you  
going to do?

JAHK'PR  
Have you not noticed the  
temperature has risen  
considerably since the attack?

TRIP  
What the heck do you think I'm  
complaining about? I mean, if we  
had an ocean eve, this wouldn't  
be so bad. At least I could go  
for a swi--

JAHK'PR  
Commander Tucker, the safeties  
are off. We cannot just sit here.

TRIP  
(sits up)  
What does that mean 'the safeties are off'?

JAHK'PR  
It means that the computer is  
making the holographic identical  
to the real thing. The temperature  
is going to get over forty-one degrees.

TRIP  
There is no way to stop it?

JAHK'PR  
Not until the computer responds  
or someone turns it off from the  
outside. Most likely the computer  
is off line. It is not a primary system.

TRIP  
Well, it'll only be a few hours, won't it?

JAHK'PR  
Perhaps. Perhaps not.

Trip looks up at the cloudless blue sky.

JAHK'PR  
Commander, we need to start walking.

TRIP  
Why? Won't we just be walking in  
circles around the room?

JAHK'PR  
Yes, however, I also said the  
holograph changes as we move. We  
will find an oasis. There will be  
shade and water for you there.

TRIP  
And then again, we may just end  
up walking circles around the  
room. It's better just to sit and  
wait it out. They'll get us out of here.

JAHK'PR  
I am not arguing with you on  
this. You are wrong and I am right.

Jahk'pr starts up a sand dune. Trip sits for a long moment, his dark expression getting darker the longer he sits.

TRIP  
(punches sand)  
DAMNIT!

Trip gets up and follows Jahk'pr

TRIP  
You'd better hope we find an  
oasis, Jahk'pr or I'm rubbing it  
in. I am sick of your attitude.

Jahk'pr stops, looking back at Trip.

JAHK'PR  
And I grow weary of your voice,  
Commander. Perhaps, based on  
that, there may be a chance we  
can be friends.

Trip stops, a perturbed expression settling on his face.

TRIP  
How do you figure that?

JAHK'PR  
We both have something we hate in  
the other. Are not friendships  
based on mutual agreements?  
(smirks)  
Of course, that is being  
optimistic and that is not in my nature.

Jahk'pr turns and starts walking. Trip shakes his head.

TRIP  
There's a lot of things not in  
your nature, Jahk'pr. Add humor  
to that list.

The two continue walking in silence.

CUT TO:

INT. ARESTAK BRIDGE

Pah'pr is leaning on the railing in front of the view screen. Aws'tp stands at silent attention beside him. Pah'pr looks at her.

PAH'PR  
Perhaps you'd like to handle  
this, Aws'tp.

AWS'TP  
(smiles)  
You will handle it well, Captain.

PAH'PR  
I do not want to tell Captain  
Archer his senior engineer is  
trapped in our recreation room in  
a desert. If they still are in a  
desert, that is.

AWS'TP  
You will handle it with the grace  
and dignity, Captain. And do not  
allow yourself to worry. After  
what I have seen in Commander  
Tucker, I do not believe Captain  
Archer will strike us for what has happened.

PAH'PR  
I hope you are correct, Aws'tp.

ARESTAK COM OFFICER

Captain, I have Enterprise.

PAH'PR  
Put it on screen.

On the screen Enterprise's bridge appears. Travis is manning helm, Hoshi and T'Pol are at their stations. Archer is standing next to the helm controls and is smiling.

ARCHER  
I'm surprised to hear from you so  
early, Captain Pah'pr. How are  
repairs on your warp drive coming?

PAH'PR  
Not well, I'm afraid. Captain  
Archer, we encountered some  
hostile aliens on our way to back  
to the rendezvous coordinates.

Archer's smile vanishes.

ARCHER  
Is Commander Tucker hurt?

PAH'PR  
I don't know. He and my senior  
engineer were in the holographic  
recreation room when we were  
attacked. They are currently  
trapped in the room.

ARCHER  
I get the sense that this is not  
an ideal place to be trapped.

PAH'PR  
The last log to the main computer  
shows they entered Arestak three  
hundred years before it became  
volcanically active. It was  
eighty percent desert then. Your  
officer, according to your  
doctor, does not cope well with  
dry, arid climates and high temperatures.

ARCHER  
And he may be trapped in this desert?

PAH'PR  
Yes.

ARCHER  
What were they doing in the room?  
It doesn't sound like it had  
anything to do with the warp engine.

PAH'PR  
It didn't. I had given them some  
rest time. The warp drive project  
has been frustrating both  
engineers and I thought a break  
may help relieve their frustration.

ARCHER  
How soon can you get them out?

PAH'PR  
I cannot say. I have my crew  
working on getting the computer  
that operates the room back  
online, but there are several  
sub-systems that must be brought  
up before we can do that, and  
several of them were damaged in the attack.

ARCHER  
Is your crew alright? Were there any casualties?

PAH'PR  
No. I did not lose any crew.

ARCHER  
Do you know why you were attacked  
or if they followed you?

PAH'PR  
No to both questions.

ARCHER  
We'll turn about. We should reach  
the rendezvous spot in five  
hours. Are you already there?

PAH'PR  
Nearly.

ARCHER  
Keep me posted. Archer out.

The view screen changed back to space.

AWS'TP  
I told you he would not be angry.

PAH'PR  
It could be a trick.

AWS'TP  
There were several times  
Commander Tucker expressed a  
desire to strike Jahk'pr for his  
insults and degrading remarks,  
but never once did he. I believe  
his captain may be similarly  
patient and good-natured.

PAH'PR  
(looks at Aws'tp)  
The more you tell me of the  
relationship between Jahk'pr and  
Commander Tucker, Aws'tp, the  
more I am worried that they are  
not in there striking one another.

AWS'TP  
If they are, your son will lose,  
Captain. I must return to  
engineering now. Good leave, Captain.

Pah'pr smiles. Aws'tp bows her head and departs the bridge.

CUT TO:

INT. HOLOGRAPHIC ARESTAK DESERT

Trip stops walking, sways and sits down. His head droops to his chest and he uses one arm to keep from falling over. A shadow falls over him and he looks up at Jahk'pr.

JAHK'PR  
We must keep moving.

TRIP  
(looks down)  
No.

JAHK'PR  
Then I will leave you.

TRIP  
Bye.

Jahk'pr walks away. He reaches the side of the next dune and turns to speak to Trip. He looks across at the facing dune. Trip is sitting where he stopped. Jahk'pr looks up the dune he was climbing and back at Trip. He walks back to Trip.

JAHK'PR  
We must continue walking, Commander Tucker.

TRIP  
(looks up at him)  
You know what amazes me the most about you?

Jahk'pr doesn't reply.

TRIP  
Your persistence in trying to get  
under my skin. If you applied  
even half of that persistence to  
your job you'd be the best  
engineer in the fleet.

JAHK'PR  
(cool)  
I was not aware you held a  
doctorate in psychology.

TRIP  
I don't.

JAHK'PR  
Then stop advising me on my  
actions. We must keep moving.

TRIP  
I am not moving. The sun's almost  
down and I'm staying right here.

JAHK'PR  
We must keep moving to reach the oasis.

TRIP  
You said that last night. We  
walked all night. No oasis. You  
said that this morning, still no  
oasis. You said that this  
afternoon, and lo and behold, no  
oasis. The hell if I'm gonna walk  
all night again. I'm tired, I'm  
hot, I'm thirsty, I'm hungry and  
I'm cranky!

JAHK'PR  
(cool)  
Being cranky is not your natural disposition?

Trip shakes his head, a tight smile coming to his lips.

TRIP  
You just keep 'em coming and  
coming, don't you, Jahk'pr?

JAHK'PR  
Fine. We will rest for a short  
time. Then we will move.

TRIP  
We're resting 'til dawn.

JAHK'PR  
No.

TRIP  
Yes

JAHK'PR  
No.

TRIP  
YES!

JAHK'PR  
No.

Trip stands, leaning forward so he and Jahk'pr are eye to eye.

TRIP  
I am going to stay right here  
until morning. If you want to  
keep moving, fine! But don't wake  
me. I'll wake on my own and  
follow your trail.

JAHK'PR  
What if the computer generates wind?

TRIP  
I'll be lost in a holographic  
projection of a desert that  
someone's going to get turned off  
eventually! It's not like I'm  
going to die in here.

JAHK'PR  
You might.

TRIP  
Is that a threat?

JAHK'PR  
No. It is a fact. If the safeties  
are off, that means everything  
that is deadly about the desert  
is possible.

TRIP  
(shakes his head)  
I'm not moving.

JAHK'PR  
(turns away)  
I can imagine how frustrating  
humans must be to your Vulcan  
science officer, do you know  
that? Perhaps Captain Pah'pr  
should ask her to join our crew.  
At least then she would not have  
the inconvenience of dealing with  
humans. Humans are stubborn,  
arrogant, conceited and worst of  
all you stink! After spending a  
week and a half with you, I can  
only imagine what kind of an  
unpleasant human your captain is.  
(starts to turn back)  
Does your Vulcan-

Trip punches Jahk'pr in the nose. The punch knocks him off his feet. Trip walks down the dune to the flat spot between the two dunes. He turns around, facing Jahk'pr. Jahk'pr is sitting on the dune, holding his nose. Yellow blood oozes between his fingers and drips on his clothes and the sand.

TRIP  
(yells, throws hands up)  
I'm waiting.

JAHK'PR  
(shocked)  
Why did you strike me?

TRIP  
You insulted my Vulcan science  
officer friend and you insulted  
my best friend and captain. Now,  
I've spent the last five days  
putting up with your insults and  
cut downs and I done lost my  
patience with you, boy! I ain't  
got a clue why you got it out for  
me, but I know I've had it! So  
get down here and fight me like a MAN!

Jahk'pr gets to his feet and charges Trip with a yell. He tackles Trip off his feet, punching Trip in his ribs. Their fistfight heats up fast and they don't noticing the ship starts rocking from another attack.

CUT TO:

INT. ARESTAK BRIDGE

Pah'pr glances at the monitor at his fingertips.

ARESTAK COM OFFICER  
There are four attacking ships, Captain.

PAH'PR  
Hold our position. Evasive  
maneuvers and fire at will.  
Enterprise should be here any  
minute. Are they not responding  
to hails?

ARESTAK COM OFFICER  
The aliens are blocking our  
communication. We cannot get a hail out.

ARESTAK SCIENCE OFFICER  
I have Enterprise on short-range  
sensors, Captain. They should  
arrive in another three minutes.

PAH'PR  
Has Aws'tp gotten the warp drive  
on-line yet?

ARESTAK SCIENCE OFFICER  
No, Captain. We're receiving a  
hail from Enterprise.

PAH'PR  
On screen

Enterprise's bridge appears. Archer is sitting in the captain's chair.

ARCHER  
You seem to be popular this week,  
Captain Pah'pr. Are these the  
same aliens that attacked you  
last time?

PAH'PR  
Yes.

ARCHER  
We're almost within weapons  
range. Hang in there.

PAH'PR  
We are, Captain Archer.

ARCHER  
Archer out,

The view screen shows the attacking alien ships. Enterprise drops out of warp firing on the attacking ships.

CUT TO:

INT. HOLOGRAPHIC ARESTAK DESERT

Trip falls back into the sand when the ship rocks again. He drags himself to his feet and turns. Jahk'pr is laying in the sand. Trip walks toward him, stopping to brace himself when the ship rocks. He kneels down beside Jahk'pr and shakes him. Jahk'pr doesn't respond. Trip sits down beside Jahk'pr, panting.

TRIP  
What I wouldn't give for a nice,  
cold shower right now to wake  
your ass up so I can kick it  
again! Naw. I don't want to do  
that. I just...  
(looks at Jahk'pr, frowns)  
you irritate me!  
(looks away)  
Why you gotta be so damn  
irritating all the time? That's  
really old and pisses people off.

Trip brushes sand off his legs and shorts. He looks up at the sky when the ship rocks.

TRIP  
AND WHOEVER KEEPS ATTACKING US,  
KNOCK IT OFF!

Sparks shower from above. Trip turns, covering Jahk'pr with his body to keep the Arestak from getting burned. The shower stops and he looks up. An object is falling from the ceiling. It hits Trip on the head, knocking him unconscious.

CUT TO:

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. HOLOGRAPHIC ARESTAK DESERT - NIGHT

Trip opens his eyes. In the darkness he can hear Jahk'pr muttering to himself nearby. Trip turns his head and can make out Jahk'pr's dark form.

TRIP  
Cursing my name?

JAHK'PR  
No. I have never lost a fight.

TRIP  
(sits up)  
Surprise. You lost one.

JAHK'PR  
I did not cause your head injury, did I?

TRIP  
(touches wound and winces)  
Naw. Something came loose from  
the ceiling and hit my head. I  
take it whoever was attacking us went away.

JAHK'PR  
The ship did not feel as if it  
were under attack when I came to.  
That does not mean we have not  
been boarded.

TRIP  
You're optimism is amazing, Jahk'pr.

JAHK'PR  
Are you okay otherwise?

TRIP  
I will be. We stubborn, arrogant,  
conceited and stinky humans mend.

JAHK'PR  
What I said was uncalled for. I  
apologize for saying it.

TRIP  
(shrugs)  
I'd be pissed if someone was  
brought in to do my job too.  
Course, I was kinda hoping we  
could work the problem out together.

JAHK'PR  
(clears throat)  
I... You won so I suppose I  
should... tell you...

TRIP  
Tell me what?

JAHK'PR  
It's about the warp drive sensors.

TRIP  
(deep concern)  
What did you do to the warp drive  
sensors, Jahk'pr?

JAHK'PR  
I rerouted them to another  
terminal in engineering. When we  
were running tests I was watching them.

TRIP  
Were they going into critical  
during the test run?

JAHK'PR  
They began climbing at warp four.

TRIP  
(stands)  
JAHK'PR!  
(calmer)  
Did you change them back before  
we came in here?

JAHK'PR  
No.

TRIP  
NO?

JAHK'PR  
No. I did not.

TRIP  
Jahk'pr... if they don't know we  
could all be killed!

JAHK'PR  
I left one safety measure in  
place. The warp drive will shut  
down before it breaches.

TRIP  
By then it could be irreparable, Jahk'pr!

JAHK'PR  
I am sorry. I wanted you to look bad.

TRIP  
(stressed, worried)  
By killing your crew? Your  
father? Is that what you wanted,  
to kill everyone?

JAHK'PR  
No! I told you--

Trip kneels down in front of Jahk'pr.

TRIP  
Jahk'pr, having the engine shut  
down before it breaches isn't a  
safety protocol that's effective.  
There are a hundred things that  
could cause that fail-safe not to  
go into effect and blow this ship  
to smithereens. You never should  
have done that to get even with  
me. You should have just...  
(sits down and smiles)  
You shoulda just challenged me to  
a fistfight. We'd'a duked it out  
like we just did and called it  
good. Could'a done it without  
anyone even knowing.

JAHK'PR  
You fight amazingly well,  
Commander Tucker.

TRIP  
(wags head)  
Had lots of practice. I have a  
wicked temper.

JAHK'PR  
(smiles)  
Yes, you do. There were a couple  
times I thought for certain you  
were going to strike me.

TRIP  
Captain Archer sorta made me curb  
it. Sometimes gets the best of me  
still, though. Guess you saw that today.

JAHK'PR  
Mine gets the best of me too. I  
yell and become verbally abusive.

TRIP  
I've seen that.

JAHK'PR  
My father wanted me here. He  
wanted me to follow in the family profession.

TRIP  
What did you want to do?

JAHK'PR  
I beg your pardon?

TRIP  
It sounds to me like chief  
engineer in your race's star  
fleet wasn't your career of choice.

JAHK'PR  
I wanted to become a marine  
biologist. We have a team on the  
planet Fugh'ep and they have some  
amazing research projects in  
progress right now.

TRIP  
Why don't you tell your father  
that's what you want to do?

JAHK'PR  
He would not listen to me.

TRIP  
Then I'll tell him.

JAHK'PR  
(looks surprised)  
Why would you tell him?  
Especially after what I have done.

TRIP  
I may have a really bad temper,  
Jahk'pr, but I can forgive anyone  
of almost anything. Besides, I  
have a friend on Enterprise that  
this whole father son lack of  
communication reminds me of.

JAHK'PR  
His father is not Captain Archer, is he?

TRIP  
(laughs)  
No. His father is back on Earth.  
Don't really know if his father  
was a captain, I do know my  
friend never served under him,  
but if you get him started, he'll  
vent for hours about how his  
father wanted him to join the  
Royal Navy. So, to avoid what his  
father wanted, he joined Starfleet  
instead. The two don't talk now.

JAHK'PR  
What is the Royal Navy?

TRIP  
An ocean fleet back home.

JAHK'PR  
(smiles)  
Perhaps your friend and I should  
trade fathers then.

TRIP  
(laughs)  
Ya see, Jahk'pr? When your nice  
to people, they'll talk to you  
and not try to kick your butt.

JAHK'PR  
(laughs)  
This is true, however, the fight  
helped to clear my anger toward you.

TRIP  
Strange how a good old fistfight  
does that when you're mad at someone.

JAHK'PR  
I will probably be reprimanded  
for it, however.

TRIP  
How's that?

JAHK'PR  
Striking another officer is prohibited.

TRIP  
Can't reprimand you if they never  
know it happened.

JAHK'PR  
You do not intend on telling?

TRIP  
Nope. Only way your dad's gonna  
find out is if you tell him yourself.

JAHK'PR  
How do we explain these injuries?

Trip reclines back in the sand on his arms, softly sighing.

TRIP  
Safeties are off, remember? Something attacked us.

JAHK'PR  
(laughs)  
Do you lie well as well as you stink?

TRIP  
Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. OW!

Trip sits up, yanking his hand up. Even in the dark he can see he's bleeding.

JAHK'PR  
What happened?

TRIP  
Something bit me.

The two stop talking. They can hear something crawling on the sand. Trip gets to his feet, holding his injured hand. Jahk'pr crouches, listening.

He suddenly snaps his hand out and catches something. In the silence Trip can here soft squeaking and sees something wiggling in Jahk'pr's hand when he stands up.

TRIP  
What is it?

Trip hears something crunch and the squeaking stops.

JAHK'PR  
P'var. They are scavengers. We  
should go further up the sand  
dune. They don't fare well in the sand.

The two walk to the top of the dune where a breeze is blowing. They sit back down again.

JAHK'PR  
That is curious.

TRIP  
What is?

JAHK'PR  
The P'var. They are not desert  
rodents. Strange that the  
computer would generate them.

TRIP  
They weren't common on Arestak?

JAHK'PR  
No. They are from Ede'thif, but  
they appear to be fond of living  
in space. They have a problem  
with them on the Ede'thif space  
dock and most ships have to go  
through an eradication cycle  
before leaving port.

TRIP  
That is strange.

The two fall silent. Trip smiles, something Jahk'pr notices.

JAHK'PR  
What amuses you?

TRIP  
Oh, I was just thinking about  
stories I've read and heard of  
these ships my ancestors used on  
the oceans back home. They had  
problems with rats and mice on  
them, so they'd take cats on  
board to help keep the rodents  
down. But they never completely  
ridded the boats of 'em because  
our rats and mice...  
(an idea begins to form)  
are resilient. They were  
practically the only things alive  
at atom bomb test sights...  
(pauses)  
THAT'S IT!

JAHK'PR  
What is it?

TRIP  
You said most ships have to go  
through that eradication process  
when they dock at the Ede'thif  
port. Has this ship ever had to do that?

JAHK'PR  
Yes. Seven months ago when we  
took on supplies.

TRIP  
And how sure are you that they  
were all killed?

JAHK'PR  
The computer indicated they had been.

TRIP  
Are there any places on this ship  
that the sensors wouldn't have detected them?

JAHK'PR  
(nods)  
Inside the incinerator and the  
emergency life spheres.

Trip looks up suddenly.

TRIP  
You feel that?

Jahk'pr turns his head and smiles.

JAHK'PR  
The temperature's going down.  
They must be accessing the  
computer outside. We should be  
out of here soon.

TRIP  
I think that P'var you killed is real.

JAHK'PR  
It couldn't be. I just told--

TRIP  
Not if they were in life spheres  
when it happened. The spheres are  
sealed until an hour after launch  
from what I read. Some sort of  
safety protocol you guys have.  
You had taken the warp drive off  
line two months ago, before this  
problem, correct?

JAHK'PR  
Yes. A coil went out.

TRIP  
It was off line for a week and  
during that time there was some  
other maintenance done on it.  
Jahk'pr, what if those P'var got  
into the engine and started  
nesting in the vents?

JAHK'PR  
We would have noticed the engine  
wasn't venting properly.

Trip jumps to his feet and uses his hands to illustrate while he talks.

TRIP  
Not if the nests were incinerated  
as soon at the drive was  
initiated to go to warp. Here's  
the scenario as I see it. The  
drive is off line, these rodents  
get into the engine, take up  
residence in the cooling manifold  
and other heat buffer areas, and  
in the vents, because they're  
closed at the time. You bring the  
engine online and initiate it so  
it has to vent plasma. Not all  
the P'var or nests get sucked  
into space. Super heated plasma  
flows up the tubes and out the  
vents. The nests and dead and  
live P'var go up in flames. That  
starts a chain reaction down  
through the safety protocols, one  
or more causing the engine to go  
off line. You run all your  
diagnostics, check things out,  
that takes a few days, the P'var  
are back making happy homes in  
the vents, the cycle repeats itself.

Jahk'pr sits silent. He nods.

JAHK'PR  
This does make sense. And unlike  
your engine, our warp drive and  
impulse drive are separate. This  
could be the answer, Commander.

The door opens and both squint, looking at it. Aws'tp steps in.

AWS'TP  
Computer, end program.

Trip and Jahk'pr end up sitting on the floor. In front of them they see P'var scattering into unseen exits, leaving the dead one in the middle of the floor. Jahk'pr looks at Trip.

JAHK'PR  
I fear you may be correct  
Commander. We had better look into it.

The two get up and leave. Trip winks at Aws'tp as they pass her. She smiles, looking around the room, then turns and follows the two.

CUT TO:

INT. ENTERPRISE HALL

Trip and Jahk'pr are following Archer and Pah'pr down the hall. The Arestak are wearing lightweight, portable respirators. The group stops at the docking hatch. Pah'pr turns to Archer.

PAH'PR  
I am grateful the Xyrillians  
suggested we seek your assistance  
on this matter. I cannot begin to  
express our gratitude for your aid.

ARCHER  
I'm just glad it was fixed.

PAH'PR  
(turns to Trip)  
And the matter we discussed,  
Commander, I will take into  
consideration. Thank you for  
bringing it to my attention.

TRIP  
You're welcome. Have a safe trip,  
Captain Pah'pr.

Pah'pr boards his ship. Trip looks at Jahk'pr who is smiling.

JAHK'PR  
What matter did you two discuss, Commander?

TRIP  
It was private, but act surprised  
if you get reassigned to Fugh'ep  
in a day or so.

JAHK'PR  
You may stink and have a terrible  
temper, Commander,  
(takes Trip's hand and shakes it)  
but you are a very honorable man. Thank you.

TRIP  
You're welcome. Keep my engine  
running good until then.

Jahk'pr laughs as he walks aboard his ship. Archer taps the control by the hatch and the door closes and seals. He turns to Trip.

ARCHER  
A ferocious, carnivorous, lizard  
attacked you two?

TRIP  
Looked like one.

Archer shakes his head.

ARCHER  
I don't buy it Trip. You two got  
into a fight, didn't you?

TRIP  
Jahk'pr and I came to a mutual understanding.

ARCHER  
Which was?

TRIP  
I don't stink.

Archer turns and walks away, laughing. Trip follows with a smile on his face.

TRIP  
Captain, can I work in shorts and  
sandals on duty from now on? That  
was pretty comfortable.

ARCHER  
No.

TRIP  
Shorts and tennis shoes?

ARCHER  
No.

The two turn the corner.

TRIP (O.S.)  
Short sleeves and pants? I  
promise not to wear those wild colored--

ARCHER (O.S.)  
NO!

TRIP (O.S.)  
How about--

ARCHER (O.S.)  
Archer to the bridge.

HOSHI'S COM VOICE  
Go ahead, Captain.

ARCHER (O.S.)  
Call the Arestak back. I'm going  
to throw Trip off Enterprise.

Trip laughs.

END OF ACT FOUR

**WGA # 930266  
**Written by A. Rhea King


End file.
